A Teen Phantom
by Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew
Summary: A Danny Phantom Teen Titans Crossover Phantom Planet happened but his secret wasn't exposed.
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Mom!Dad! Its still me Danny, Your Son!" I screamed as they shot at me. "Mom Dad Stop its Danny!" Jazz screamed and jumped in front of me and they still wouldn't stop shooting."You were never my Son!" Maddie shouted while still shooting. "Yeah you were adopted, Good thing we saved your real family the disappointment!" Jack shouted as Jazz fell her body now lifeless. "Jazz! Why would you do that to your daughter!" I screamed as I got a ghostly wail ready. "She was protecting you," Maddie shrugged and continued shooting. I finally couldn't hold it in and a ghostly wail came out knocking both Jack and Maddie to the wall while knocking Jack out, Maddie only semi conscious and dazed. I walked over to her. "If you and Jack aren't my parents, which you sucked at by the way, then who are?" I asked making sure she was unarmed. "We saved the Grayson's son from you. Your original parents died during an act." She said still dazed and confused, not sure what she was saying as she fell unconscious. 'Who are the Graysons?' I wondered as I figured I should leave so they won't catch me. Life is so unfair. As soon as I went intangible and left the house, the Guys in white,or GIW, started chasing me. I mean Come on! I was leaving already! "Phantom Stop you are being captured and will be experimented on painfully by order of the government's Anti-Ecto…Act." Before he finished that sentence I was already gone.

 **Here Is The Almighty Line Break That Signals The Author's Notes** **I Know Its Short But Its My First Dp Fanfic Give Me A Break. If You Have A Good Recommendation Of Dp Crossovers Plz Pm Me. See (Or Don't See) You Later** ** _(Double Authors note i also have this story on wattpad)_**


	2. Arriving at a Mansion

**Arriving at a mansion**

Fly

Run

Don't let them catch you.

A year, that's how long the GIW had captured me but no more. Someone made the dumb idea to not make the GIW headquarters lightning proof, I just had to wait for a good thunderstorm so the power would get knocked out. Too bad the cuffs they handcuffed me with didn't work that way. I wasn't able to use any ghost powers not even turn back to human. I ran far away, knocking any agents that were in my way to the floor and knocking them out. Soon I couldn't run any more, so I started walking. I concentrated I needed to let out the cold of my ice core, and was able to freeze my cuffs, but they wouldn't fall off. But then they started to chase me again,so I started to run again. I soon saw a mansion in the middle of the woods that I was running in. I ran up the steps and banged on the door. Plz be home plz be home! I thought as the GIW vans pulled up behind me. Suddenly the door opened and I ran inside, pushing the butler to the floor. I turned to help the guy up but the GIW agents shoved their way in followed by Jack and Maddie. "I won't go back!" I screamed as I started running even deeper into the mansion. "Oh ghost boy, but you will. Don't you see no one cares about you. You're a freak! No one even wondered where you where, they just accepted that you were gone!" I looked back and saw Maddie looking straight at me while she continued talking. "You are an abomination! You won't ever fit in, neither with Ghosts or with humans!" She called out starting to chase me through the mansion, the agents at her heels. I tried to tell myself that she was lying, but I knew I would never fit in. I mean a week before they captured me, I had gone ghost and was flying pretty low, not a care in the world. When everyone started shouting "Ghost!!" And running away. I had looked around ready to fight, when I noticed my ghost sense hadn't gone off. I had flown down to a lady who hadn't moved and asked "why is everyone running?" She looked up and finally seemed to notice me. "GHOST!!" She screamed and got up running away. They were running from me! Even when I saved everyone when the meteorite was going to crash into the earth! I thought I had earned some trust in people. I was so distracted after that, that the GIW had easily caught me. I snapped back to the present when my arm banged on a wall. I need to get these cuffs off! I was able to freeze them and they snapped off. I threw them down on the floor and went intangible and jumped through a wall heading outside. I turned tangible and crashed into a man in a black costume, his name that brought fear for evildoers and hope/fear for regular civilians. Batman!! "Batman!" I squeaked in a very manly way. I jumped behind him as Maddie jumped though a window landing perfectly. "Batman what are you doing here? Never mind just hand over the freak and we'll be on our way." She stated staring straight at me, but Batman stepped in between her line of sight so she wouldn't see me. "Good luck." He threw down some smoke bombs grabbed me and we were gone from her view.

I am the Almighty line break you must change POV's

Maddie stared at where the Dark night had disappeared, trying to figure out what just happened. "Everyone move out we have to leave before someone catches us!" She announced as she made everyone leave before they were caught on private property. "Ghost Freak you will be mine." She muttered as she stormed off with the GIW.

I am the normal line break we will return to Danny's POV

When Batman grabbed me I almost freaked. I was actually thinking he would hand me to Maddie, not take me away from them. "Hey where are we going?" I asked flying near him as he jumped from building to building. "I am going to the bat cave, you are leaving." He said blankly. I continued to follow him. "So, what's your name?" He asked as he saw I wasn't leaving. "My name is Danny, Danny Phantom." I answered. "Uh… may I have an…?" "No autographs." He interrupted as he continued to jump from building to building. "Okay sorry for asking." I apologized as I continued to follow him. "So why were they after you?" Batman asked as I had to struggle to keep up. "Who the GIW? They don't understand ghosts and they torture what they don't understand." I said as I slapped myself to keep from going into a flashback. I suddenly stumble and crash land on the roof of the next building. "What happened?" Batman stated as he came over. "Ow, my powers are wasted, and I'm tired. I haven't been able to turn back to human for two years." I muttered as I tried to get up. Batman picked me up and continued to patrol his city. "Thank yo…" I said before the darkness finally caught up to me and sleep claimed me as its own.

Batman POV

What has this kid done to deserve this means of torture? His clothes are tattered and coated with red and green blood, his white hair a mess. But as he fell unconscious two rings appeared around his waist and he was engulfed in light. I had to stop and wait a minute before I could move again. When I looked back down, I saw a black haired kid, with a tattered white shirt, with red around the edges and jeans that were really torn up. This kid must have gone through hell. I went back to the mansion, and found Alfred cleaning up the mess. "Good evening,sir." He said as he swept up the last bit of glass. "I'm going to the cave Alfred, you can send down my dinner later." I told my father figure as I headed into the batcave. I set the boy down in a cot in the infirmary. I started looking up who were the GIW, and who was the kid. I found the GIW website and on the main screen were the words 'Phantom Escaped' I read over the rest of the article. At the end of the page is 'if seen do NOT make contact, just call the GIW and we'll handle the problem' Yeah right. So the kids name is Danny, that makes looking this guy up easier. I soon found his records of when he was in Amity Park, and he was the ghost who turned the world intangible when the Justice League were in outer space. I found his family, the Fenton's. They had apparently adopted DanielJames Grayson when he was 4 years olds after his parents fell off the trapeze. I called Dick, who was in Jump City, and waited for him to answer.

Robin POV

I wonder where is Danny? I promised myself to look for him when he disappeared. But he had just slipped from my mind. I got up from the couch just as Beast Boy offered me the controller. "Hey, Robin will you play winner?" He asked as he was trying to beat Cyborg at a fighting game. "No thanks maybe later B-B" I responded as I left for my study. "Aww" "Boo-yah" Beast Boy whined as Cyborg celebrated his win. I had just went on my laptop to find out what happened to Danny when my cell started to ring. I wonder who it is. I looked at the call number and almost dropped the phone when I saw who was calling. "What do you want Batman?" I asked harshly as I wondered why he would call. "Robin, a kid showed up around here, he was being hunted by some Feds." Batman stated. "And that concerns me how?" I replied. "He said his name is Danny." He answered as he waited for me to respond. I just stood there frozen with shock. I never told him about Danny. "At the moment he is in the medical wing of the Batcave." He informed me. "What happened, no wait tell me on the way I'm heading there now!" I told him as I got up and went to the living room to tell the gang.

_A/N

Sooooo, what did you think? First actual chapter and I don't think I did that well. If you haven't noticed I have low self-esteem issues. Anyway, please Comment and maybe like.


End file.
